Photos Ficlet Challenge - Tutus and Candy Floss
by Ki75une
Summary: A fluffy, pinkish-y fic, about tutus and candy floss
Title: Photos Ficlet Challenge - Tutus and Candy Floss
Rating: PG-13  
Show: LHDP  
Pairing: PepSi  
Words: 2,085  
Spoiler: None whatsoever  
Summary: This is my answer to jodief1's Photos Ficlet Challenge. I basically walk into it when I mentioned about tutus and candy floss (damn my sugar-high!). But being a generous person as I am, I'm going to give jodief1 a fluffy, pinkish-y fic as an early birthday/baby shower gift. And as always, comments are gold! Enjoy! ^.^

The sounds of birds chirping on the trees, the gentle warm breeze blowing at the leaves, the rattle of tree branches against the windows, the bright yellow sunlight shining in through the curtains… all that must be the ingredients of bliss, Silvia wonders as she slowly wakes up from her good night's sleep. An incoherent mumble from the sleeping form next to her pulls her out of her thoughts. Silvia smiles and watches as Pepa turns onto her back, still sleeping with her mouth open. Well, of course, it would not be a complete bliss if it does not include the love of her life, her wife, her _cabra loca_ , her Pepa, Silvia concludes as she reaches over to hug her wife, hands sliding over her waist and lips placing a chaste kiss on her naked shoulder.

 _"_ _Buenos dias, princesa."_ Pepa said, her voice thick and hoarse, still halfway asleep.

 _"_ _Buenos dias, mi amor. Do you sleep well?"_ Silvia asks as she traces lazy patterns on Pepa's taut abdomen.

 _"_ _Hmm… Very well indeed."_ Pepa pulls Silvia closer and places a kiss on her nose. _"In fact, I have recharged my battery to the fullest to do this thing I was thinking about before I drifted off to sleep last night."_ Pepa wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

 _"_ _Which is?"_ Silvia cannot help but smirks at her wife's enthusiasm.

Pepa pushes herself up with her elbow and moves on top of Silvia, straddling her thigh. _"Which… is… this…"_ she drawls as she kisses Silvia's torso, breastbone, and neck before she pulls up to look at Silvia with all the love in the world. She beams at the way Silvia's breathing hitches and her cheeks flush, almost as red as her hair. She then closes her eyes, slowly lowers her head, bringing her lips closer to her wife's.

 _Thump!_

A pillow smacks right on Pepa's face. She was bewildered for a moment until she starts to hear loud snorts and wild giggles from Silvia resonate around the bedroom and feels the redhead escaping from beneath her body.

 _"_ _You cannot kiss me until you have brushed your teeth!"_ Silvia wails while laughing as she runs towards the bathroom.

 _"_ _Oh! You sly fox! You are not going to get away from this!"_ Pepa screeches as she chases Silvia into the bathroom.

 _"_ _You must floss too!"_ was all Silvia manages to scream out before Pepa catches her inside the bathroom.

After their brushing (and flossing) of teeth and shower have taken much10 longer than intended and the water runs cold, they have returned to the bedroom. After slipping into some comfortable clothes, Silvia starts gathering the collection of photos that had dropped to the floor the night before and Pepa returns from going to the kitchen earlier, with a tray of breakfast.

 _"_ _Okay princesa. Which photo would you like to see first?"_ Pepa asks as she wolfs down half of the croissant she was holding in one big sloppy bite.

Silvia, who was placing the collection of photos on the bed in front of her, clucks her disapproval on the unladylike way Pepa is eating her breakfast. _"Eh, go easy on the croissant! I do not want my wife to choke and I have to call the emergency response team here!"_

 _"_ _Hey, that's my croissant!"_ Pepa complains and protrudes her lower lip as Silvia snatches away the croissant that she was holding. _"What can I do? You gave me an appetite!"_ Pepa throws up her hands and let them fall back onto her legs with a loud slap. She nudges Silvia and lifts her eyebrows suggestively, which evokes the redhead to roll her eyes. But as Silvia finished rolling her eyes, Pepa could not miss the self-satisfied smirk that crossed over the redhead's lips, which prompts Pepa to move even closer, pressing up against Silvia's skin that is still warm from the shower and their lovemaking.

 _"_ _Besides, you do not need to call the emergency response team here. I believe you know how to treat someone who is choking. I'm in good hands, your hands."_ Pepa says as she smoothes her palm along Silvia's arm and intertwines their fingers.

As Pepa moves to kiss Silvia's neck, Silvia could not help but wonders about Pepa's insatiable sexual appetite. Well, she is guilty of initiating some of the rendezvous in (almost) every corner of the precinct and teasing the brunette in (sometimes) inappropriate situations, but most of the time, Pepa just could not keep her hands off of her. She shrugs, not that she minds anyway, they just gotten married for freaking sake.

 _"_ _Hmm…"_ Silvia hums, relishing the ticklish sensation as Pepa continues to kiss her neck, as she picks a photo from the stack in front of her. _"What about this photo?"_ Silvia holds out the photo, as she finishes eating the other half of the croissant.

It is a photo showing young Pepa and Silvia, wearing pink tutus. Pepa's cheeks are stained with tear tracks, her left hand is holding pink candy floss and her right hand is holding Silvia's left hand and both of them are looking at each other, smiling.

 _"_ _I do not remember this at all."_ Pepa confesses. _"And I looked horrible!"_

 _"_ _I do not remember this either. Let's see what's written at the back."_ Silvia flips the photo over. She recognizes right away that it was Lola's handwriting. The inscription says: _January 1988. Silvia and Pepa getting ready for school play. You both looked adorable. I love you!_

 _"_ _It is from Lola."_ Silvia could not prevent the tears from falling onto her cheeks. _"I missed her so much."_

 _"_ _Hey princesa, don't cry."_ Pepa moves to comfort her wife. _"We'll go visit her in Barcelona after we return from our honeymoon, okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay."_ Silvia smiles and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. _"I think I remember this now."_ Silvia laughs at Pepa's raised eyebrows. _"We were preparing for our school play and you just refuse to wear the pink tutu even though Paco and Lola both coax you to wear it. You cry and whine and kick up a big fuss until Paco returns with candy floss, which your poor brother rushes to buy at the funfair. Only then you agree to wear it to dance for the school play."_ Silvia finishes with a smirk. _"You're such a big baby!"_

 _"_ _Who told you all this?"_ Pepa inquires, clearly not believing a word Silvia had said. _"You're lying!"_

 _"_ _I was there. Lola told me this too."_ Silvia crosses her arms in front of chest, incensed that Pepa accuses her of lying. _"You can call and ask your brother for clarification."_

 _"_ _Hold on. Let me remember."_ Pepa raises her hand to her forehead as she searches her memory bank for this photo in Silvia's hand.

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Why on earth they make all tutus pink in colour? Couldn't they make it in blue, or brown, or even better, black? Why must they make it in pink? Why, why, why?" Pepa muses as she pouts and shakes her head for the 10 millionth-time when Lola again coaxes her to wear the disgusting pink tutu._

 _"_ _Come on, Pepa. You have to wear this now. If not, we're going to be late for the school play!" Lola begins to feel exasperate at Pepa's refusal to wear the tutu. She has managed putting makeup on Pepa's face but was unable to cajole her into wearing her outfit. "Look at Silvia." Lola gestures her hand at Silvia, prompting Pepa to look at the redhead, who is standing near the door. "She looks lovely in the pink tutu. You'll look lovely in it too."_

 _It is true that Silvia looks lovely. No, Silvia looks lovelier than lovely. She looks like a princess, her fiery red hair complements well with the pink tutu. She always looks beautiful, even though the redhead does not always think so. She snaps out of her reverie of appreciating Silvia's beauty when she feels Lola's hands trying to pull the t-shirt she's still wearing off her. "No, no, no!" Pepa pushes Lola's hands away and begins to cry, as she stomps her feet on the floor. "You're lying. I'm not Silvia. I'm Pepa and I'll look horrible in it!"_

 _"_ _Dios, Pepa!" Paco storms into Pepa's bedroom, looking very annoyed at her sister's maddening persistence at not wearing the tutu. "We're going to be so late! You are going to wear that tutu now or I'll… I'll…" Paco is at lost on how to punish Pepa, especially when he knows that Pepa was punished by their parents in thousands ways for thousands times before and she was immune to any punishment by now._

 _"_ _Or you'll what?" Pepa juts out her chin defiantly, ready for whatever punishment her brother is going to mete out._

 _Paco looks down at Pepa, rubbing on his face while sighing loudly. "Vale, Pepa." Paco figures he will try to barter with Pepa instead of punishing her. "If you wear that pink tutu now, I'll bring you to your favorite burger joint after the school play."_

 _"_ _Hmm…" Pepa places her pointer to her mouth, pondering her brother's proposition. She was quick to note that her brother only says he will bring her there, but not mentioning that he will let her order anything she would like to eat. Besides, Paco and Lola always take Pepa and Silvia to the burger joint once or twice every week. She decides that anything current would be better. "No."_

 _"_ _No? Then what do you want?"_

 _"_ _I want to eat candy floss now."_

 _"_ _What?" Paco cannot believe her sister. She is impossible. "That's blackmail, Pepa! Where on earth can I find candy floss now?"_

 _"_ _You can find one at the funfair." Pepa is satisfied that the thing she requested aggravates her brother. "You refused to buy me one last night so I want one now."_

 _"_ _No. You can't eat candy floss last night and you're not going to eat one tonight. You can't just request for…" Paco stops midway of his lecturing as he felt someone is tugging at his khaki pants. He looks down to find Silvia gesturing with her pointer for him to bend down._

 _Pepa looks curiously at Paco as he listens attentively to Silvia as she whispers something into his ear. After Silvia finishes, Paco stands up, nods at Silvia and begins to walk out of her room._

 _"_ _Huh? What? You're leaving just like that?" Pepa yells after her brother as she begins to feel disappointed that her latest barter with her brother has failed. She does not know what Silvia has whispered to her brother but anything that made her brother leave without a word is definitely not good and she silently curses Silvia for it while listening to Lola coaxing her endlessly again to wear the pink tutu._

 _Sounds of heavy footsteps on the stairs after around 15 minutes startled Pepa, as she finds Paco, breathless and sweaty, returns with the candy floss in his hand. "Okay. Here's your candy floss. Now, change!"_

 _Pepa smiles triumphantly as she accepts the candy floss from Paco and subsequently let Lola dresses her with the pink tutu. While Lola was dressing her, she felt bad for cursing Silvia earlier, so when Lola finishes dressing her, she goes up to Silvia, holds her hand, and smiles at her, offering her silent apology. She feels relieved when Silvia smiles back; squeezing her hand a little, as if to tell her that she accepts her apology and everything is going to be fine._

A soft nudge on her shoulder snaps Pepa out of her flashback. She opens her eyes to see Silvia looking back at her questionably. _"Do you remember now?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. You told Paco to buy me that candy floss, didn't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes, of course. I have rehearsed so hard for the school play. And I'm not going to give that up over a big crying baby who refuses to wear tutus. So I told Paco to just buy you that damn candy floss."_

 _"_ _Heh. Anyway, I'm grateful."_ Pepa throws her arms around Silvia and hugs her tightly. _"I love you then. I love you now. And I'll love you forever. Siempre."_

 _"_ _And I love you too, always and forever."_ Silvia moves to kiss Pepa passionately.

 _"_ _Vale. I want to pick the next photo."_ Pepa starts to rummage through the collection of photos in front of her, picks one and lifts the photo from the pile.

A/N: Alright. I hope it's good enough to keep you entertained. *fidgets nervously*

Oh, and feel free to continue this as I have left it open-ended. Until next time, ciao! *shifts attention to the next uncompleted fic in hdd* ^-^


End file.
